Estaremos juntos
by A. Winter
Summary: Los jóvenes Malfoy tienen vidas perfectas, a excepción del pequeño detalle de que no pueden declararse a quienes aman y eso, les puede costar caro. AU (Drarry) Slytherins hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas preliminares:** Tengo dos fics estancados y aquí vengo yo con otro, peeero este está basado en una película, así que el material base ahí ta'. La película es de Bollywood, se llama "Hum saath saath hain" que significa algo así como "permanecemos unidos", la pueden encontrar en Netflix subtitulada al español. No seré 100% fiel a la película.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene parejas tipo chicoXchico, si por alguna razón es molesto, favor de no leer. Además es un universo alterno y puede que un poco mucho OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, tampoco la película en la que me inspiré para escribir éste fic.

 **Parejas:** (DracoXHarry) (RonXPansy) (TheoXNeville) (SiriusXSeverus) (BlaiseXHermione)

* * *

 **Estaremos Juntos**

 **Capítulo 1: El extranjero viene a casa**

"Estaba recostado en uno de los tantos sofás de su casa, tenía los ojos cerrados, negándose a despertar del todo, estaba demasiado cómodo como para siquiera intentar abrir un ojo. El sopor le impidió darse cuenta del momento en el que el otro chico se acercó a él por detrás, sin embargo, cuando éste le habló siguió negándose a abrir los ojos.

—Despierta —le dijo, con esa voz que tanto le gustaba— ya es tarde.

Draco no abrió los ojos, de hecho, fingió no escuchar lo que el otro le decía, se limitó a acomodarse mejor y suspirar, eso no molestó al que intentaba despertarlo, quien se acercó más al falso durmiente y sacudió levemente su hombro, mientras volvía a hablarle, ésta vez al oído.

—Buenos días —le dijo, pero Draco no quería rendirse, no obstante, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la cercanía de ese chico de hermosos ojos verdes al que tanto amaba.

Pero la paciencia del otro se había agotado, tomó un libro de la mesa y, no sin antes mandarle un beso en el aire, lo estrelló contra la aristocrática espalda del rubio Malfoy al tiempo que le decía

—¡Arriba!"

Y Draco se levantó de un salto, miró a todos lados buscando a su amado antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación.

—Otro sueño —murmuró, pasándose la mano por el rostro, intentando volver a sentir el cálido aliento en su oreja.

—¿Señor? —le habló uno de sus criados— son las nueve de la mañana señor. Su familia se encuentra en el desayuno. Usted va…

—Tarde otra vez. Enseguida iré.

Sus padres detestaban la impuntualidad, pero Draco era el hijo menor y solían tolerar sus retrasos mañaneros, él era el "pequeño dormilón" de la familia. A sus 20 años seguía siendo el consentido, después de todo, sus hermanos mayores lo consentían mucho también.

Bajó en cuanto estuvo listo, todos estaban ya en el postre cuando se sentó en su lugar. Miró nerviosamente a su madre mientras su hermano mayor le dedicaba una sonrisa reprobadora. Finalmente se armó de valor y les saludó.

—Buenos días padre y madre —les dijo con su mejor sonrisa— ¡feliz aniversario!

—Has venido tarde al desayuno otra vez jovencito —le reprochó su madre inmediatamente— y justamente en nuestro 25 aniversario.

—Él se quedó hasta tarde ayer ayudando con los arreglos de la fiesta —le defendió Blaise, como hacía siempre.

—Él es un malcriado porque lo consientes demasiado Blaise —le reprochó Narcisa Malfoy, aunque su sonrisa hizo que perdiera seriedad.

Blaise le sonrío de vuelta, pero Lucius no estaba conforme, estaba a punto de comenzar SU regaño cuando entraron en el salón su cuñada y su esposo.

—Hermana —saludó alegremente Narcisa.

—Feliz aniversario querida —le felicitó su hermana, Bellatrix— cuñado.

—Feliz aniversario —secundó su esposo.

—Muchas gracias —respondieron los Malfoy.

Los chicos se acercaron a saludar a sus tíos y se retiraron (Draco con su desayuno en una bandeja) a continuar con los preparativos para la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. Mientras, estos pasaron al salón para charlar con los recién llegados.

—¿Cómo es que sólo están ustedes? —preguntó Remus Lupin, esposo de Bellatrix.

—¿Y los otros chicos? —añadió Bella— incluso esperaba ver a Sirius por aquí.

—Pansy debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento —respondió Narcisa, y sus palabras fueron confirmadas cuando tres pequeñas manchas se lanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Abuela! —gritaron las manchas.

—¡Mamá! —saludó cariñosamente Pansy, que llegó corriendo detrás de los tres niños.

—¡Pansy, querida!

Hubo una confusión de saludos pues al escuchar la voz de su hermana los otros dos chicos Malfoy entraron al salón y los abrazaron, llegó además el esposo de ésta, Ron Weasley. Cuando terminó el alboroto pudieron seguir charlando, los mayores por un lado y los jóvenes por el otro, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por los gritos de los niños.

—Entonces tu hermano no vendrá, ¿no está para dejarse ver? —pregunto Blaise a Ronald.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Percy, apenas y tiene tiempo para sí mismo, por lo menos ha enviado a sus hijos.

—Aunque en realidad lo difícil hubiera sido que no vinieran, a Freddie y Georgie les encanta jugar con mi pequeña Rose —añadió Pansy.

—Siempre están pegados a nosotros, incluso llaman abuelos a tus padres —terminó Ron.

—Hola chicos, —saludó un hombre rondando los 30 años que venía entrando.

—Sirius, ¿no dijiste que ibas a ir a recoger a Theo? —le preguntó Pansy.

—Acaba de hablar, pidió que enviara el auto solamente, su vuelo sufrió un retraso. Voy a saludar a los viejos.

—Seguramente dijo algo como no preocupar a nadie —comentó Draco —Theo es tan buena gente que es muy fácil aprovecharse de él.

—Algo que pones en práctica muy seguido —regañó Pansy.

—Querida hermana, tú lo hacías antes de casarte —le respondió este.

Hubiera comenzado una pelea, pero en ese momento entró otro visitante, por el que los dos hermanos menores, Pansy y Draco, tenían un interés particular.

—Señora Longbottom, —saludó Draco inmediatamente— dígame, ¿no viene Neville con usted?

—No querido, está trabajando —respondió ella— vendrá con su jefa más tarde, ahora llévame con tus padres.

—La tía Andrómeda es muy estricta —comentó Blaise tranquilamente.

—A mamá no le hará gracia si viene muy tarde —dijo Pansy— ¿te toca revisión del brazo?

—Sí, se supone que sí, además dijo que le dejaría mi caso a Neville en cuanto pueda llamarse un doctor independiente.

—Eso es genial —comentó Ron— tener por doctor a un amigo de la infancia en lugar de tu tía.

—Créeme, Neville es muy estricto cuando se trata de su profesión, que no te engañe su tranquilidad.

—Siempre puedes hacer que te revise enfrente de Theo —comentó distraídamente Ronald.

—¿Ahora vas a unirte a las burlas? —reprochó Blaise mientras Pansy se reía— dejen en paz al pobre chico.

—¡Vamos hermano! —interrumpió Draco, que regresaba de su compromiso con la señora Longbottom, acompañado de Sirius— como si Theo estuviera menos enamorado que él.

—Y dime Draco, ¿vendrán los Potter? —preguntó Ronald maliciosamente.

El aludido se hizo el tonto y no respondió, los otros no notaron nada pues en ese momento entró Severus Snape, el asistente de su padre, detrás de él venían los esperados médicos.

—Hola chicos —saludaron alegremente.

—Voy a felicitar a tus padres, en un momento te revisamos Blaise, no vayas a escapar —sentenció Neville.

—Yo me aseguro de que no esca… —comenzó a decir Sirius, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Snape, provocando las risas de los jóvenes. No era un secreto lo mucho que le gustaba, el único que parecía ajeno a todo eso era el propio Snape.

—Me adelanto —dijo éste, ignorando a los demás— buenos días Black.

—Buenos días Black —corearon Draco y el matrimonio Weasley cuando Snape hubo desaparecido, seguido por los médicos.

—Blaise, controla a tus hermanos —se quejó Sirius.

—Entonces trata de no ponerte en evidencia, tonto —le regañó éste. —Será mejor que nos reunamos con los mayores.

Se levantaron del suelo, que era donde habían estado sentados y estaban a punto de retirarse cuando un grito los detuvo.

—¡Hola! ―era un chico de estatura mediana, delgado, cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas redondas.

—¡Harry!

Harry Potter corrió a saludar a sus amigos de la infancia, a quienes les dio un abrazo, exceptuando a Draco, que se había quedado inmóvil al verlo.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Ron.

—Entraron por otro lado, yo vine a buscarlos, han traído dulces.

Entre risas, salieron a saludar a los Potter mayores y probar sus deliciosos dulces, dejando solos a Harry y Draco.

—Hola —le saludó Harry extendiendo la mano.

—Hola —respondió el rubio tomando su mano, mucho más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Me vas a soltar? ―preguntó Harry en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente solos.

—¿Debería?

—No seas payaso Malfoy.

—Te soltaré si me dices que me amas.

Harry se rió, con esa risa tan pura que Draco siempre había adorado. Harry se acercó a él lentamente con una sonrisa juguetona, estaban tan cerca que Draco podía sentir su respiración, él en cambio, la contuvo.

― _Draco_ _―_ dijo Harry con suavidad, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del rubio, que inmediatamente lo soltó, riendo nerviosamente, aunque pudo camuflar su nerviosismo bastante bien.

―Es una broma ―dijo, tratando de excusarse.

―Lo sé, tonto ―respondió el otro, y con una sonrisa pícara se marchó, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

―El extranjero viene a casa ―le dijo al silencio, suspirando.― ¿algún día podré decirle lo que siento?

En el salón, todos estaban degustando los dulces que los Potter habían traído desde Inglaterra. Pansy charlaba alegremente con Neville que era poco menos de un año menor que ella. La madre de Neville había sido una de las mejores amigas de Narcisa Malfoy, hasta el trágico accidente diez años atrás que había dejado a Neville bajo el cuidado de su abuela paterna, sin embargo, Augusta Longbottom no permitió que eso significara la ruptura de la amistad de las familias, por lo que visitó a la familia Malfoy tanto como había podido. Pansy y Neville que hasta entonces habían sido muy buenos amigos, se volvieron inseparables; se habían dejado de ver frecuentemente debido a la decisión del chico de volverse médico, seguido unos años después del matrimonio de Pansy cuando ella tenía 21 años, que se había mudado a unas horas de distancia con su esposo, Ronald Weasley y sólo visitaba a su familia una vez al año, normalmente llegaban a mediados de Noviembre y se iban después de año nuevo, tiempo que los amigos aprovechaban para verse y charlar como cuando aún eran niños.

No era ningún secreto que eventualmente el segundo hermano, Theodore (que era 5 años mayor que él y 2 años mayor que Pansy) y Neville se habían enamorado en algún punto de la adolescencia. Sin embargo Neville era demasiado tímido y Theodore, además de ser muy reservado, siempre ponía los estudios de ambos por delante, por lo que decepcionó a todos cuando no se declaró al término de su carrera, y ahora todos temían que tampoco lo hiciera ese año, al concluir la maestría, si no que esperara hasta ver a Neville como un médico tal cual, y para eso faltaban por lo menos otros cinco años, ya que Neville quería especializarse.

Sus ojos abandonaron a ese par y se enfocó en los niños, los mayores, unos adorables gemelos de 5 años, eran los hijos del hermano mayor de Ron, Percy, y la pequeña Rose de 2 años era su propia sobrina, la hija de Pansy. Esos tres eran inseparables. Sonrió y volteó a ver a sus padres, Su padre charlaba serenamente con el señor Potter, el señor Lúpin y Severus; mientras que su madre tomaba el té con la señora Potter, la señora Longbottom y sus hermanas. Desvió la mirada, los viejos siempre lo aburrían. Se fijó en su hermano mayor, Blaise, que charlaba con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Sirius Black. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa disminuyó cuando vio que Sirius tenía que ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta.

Blaise tenía 27 años y era fruto del anterior matrimonio de su padre, la madre de Blaise los había abandonado poco después de nacer éste y había desaparecido. Un año después Lucius conocía a Narcissa, que había cuidado del niño como verdadera madre, por lo que sus hijos se querían sin importarles que fueran medios hermanos. Blaise siempre había protegido a sus hermanos, los cuidaba y aconsejaba sabiamente, especialmente a Theo, ya que debido a su carácter reservado era muy propenso a que abusaran de su confianza. Un día, hacía ya 15 años, Theo y Draco habían sufrido un accidente y Blaise los había salvado, sin embargo la hazaña le había costado la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo. Esa herida era el motivo por el cuál jamás había buscado esposa, había dejado que sus padres intentaran concertarle un matrimonio, pero ―tal y cómo él esperaba― todas las chicas se rehusaban al saber su condición. Esas malditas no se lo merecían, pensaba Draco.

Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en la persona que buscaba, su amado. Los Potter eran prácticamente vecinos de los Malfoy en Inglaterra, el país de origen de Lucius y en donde solían pasar las vacaciones todos los años cuando eran apenas unos niños, todos jugaban juntos en aquel entonces, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Neville, _Harry_ y él. Era en aquel lugar donde Blaise conoció a Sirius, que en aquel entonces era protegido de los Potter y que por casualidad descubrieron que estaban emparentados con el chico, siempre bromeaban diciendo que Blaise se había robado a Sirius, pues los había seguido e instalado cerca de ellos.

Harry era de su edad, tan sólo un par de meses menor que él y desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, cuando ambos no tenían más de cinco años, había quedado deslumbrado por el brillo de sus ojos verdes y su risa. En cuanto tuvo edad suficiente para comprender sus emociones supo que estaba enamorado y desde entonces sus sentimientos jamás disminuyeron ni flaquearon. Nadie sabía de su enamoramiento por Harry, a nadie se lo había confesado, menos a él por temor a ser rechazado, a saber que para Harry era sólo su amigo de la infancia. La única persona que se había dado cuenta era Ron, no estaba seguro de cómo lo había descubierto pero lo sabía, el cabrón lo sabía y lo sobornaba para no abrir la boca.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el momento en el que Harry se llevaba un pastelillo a la boca y lo saboreaba. Draco se quedó sin aliento, mientras que Harry simplemente le sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hasta él cuando de pronto Lucius notó la presencia de Harry a su izquierda y le hizo una seña para unirse a su grupo.

―Las decoraciones que hizo su hijo son exquisitas, James― comentó Lucius, y todos se callaron para escuchar.

―Harry es un buen chico, ―comentó entonces Narcisa― ayuda a su madre con la casa, a su padre en el trabajo y aún tiene tiempo para estudiar y sacar buenas notas en la universidad.

―En cambio mi hijo Draco, sigue levantándose a las nueve…

Draco hizo un puchero mientras que Harry le sacaba la lengua.

―Eso no es justo señor Malfoy ―defendió Neville riendo― Draco ayuda a Blaise en la oficina después de clases.

―¿Ayudar? Él sólo le carga el portafolio. ―dijo Pansy, provocando una nueva oleada de risas.

―¿Y eso qué? ―se quejó él― así es como Theo comenzó, cargando el portafolio de Blaise, ¿no es así Blaise?

―Theo aún carga el portafolio de Blaise ―se escuchó una voz al fondo de la sala.

Todos los presentes buscaron el origen de la voz y encontraron a Theodore, recién llegado de América, enfundado en su ropa de viaje y las maletas detrás de él. Por fin toda la familia estaba junta.

* * *

Si hay alguien que sigue mis otras historias y ahora quiere asesinarme, pues tiene razón…

Tengo un poco del bloqueo que planeo liberar con éste fic, los capítulos de mis otros fics ya están en proceso de revisión. No se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo de éste también.


	2. Chapter 2

La verdad es que no pienso mucho en los actores de las películas cuando escribo o leo sobre los personajes, la única que relaciono en mi mente es a Hermione/Ema…

Parejas: (DracoXHarry) (RonXPansy) (TheoXNeville) (SiriusXSeverus) (BlaiseXHermione)

* * *

 **Estaremos Juntos**

 **Capítulo 2: La fiesta**

― ¡Theo! ―se escuchó el coro general.

Draco se olvidó de sus modales y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, seguido de Pansy. Él los estrechó con fuerza y dio un beso a Pansy en la coronilla, pero fue su turno de correr cuando vio a su hermano mayor acercarse. Después de saludar a sus hermanos tuvo a toda la familia sobre sí saludándolo y preguntando cosas sobre América, el vuelo y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Sólo una persona se quedó en su asiento, demasiado abrumado para reaccionar, Neville se sintió pegado a su silla sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que era demasiado raro que él no fuera a saludar y se levantó a estrechar la mano de Theo. La familia disimuló las risitas cuando los enamorados se saludaron con un apretón de manos y un "¿qué tal el viaje?" y un "muy bien, gracias".

Narcisa anunció entonces que la comida estaba servida y la gran familia pasó al comedor, entre risas y bromas. Draco se sentía muy feliz, y estando en su casa, rodeado de todas las personas que amaba, se sentía en completa libertad para demostrar esa felicidad con una sonrisa.

Aunque intentó sentarse al lado de Harry, Ronald vio sus intenciones y se apresuró a tomar el asiento a la derecha del moreno, a su izquierda ya estaba Neville. Malhumorado, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse entre sus hermanos, justo frente al pobre Neville. Siempre que estaba de mal humor, Draco disfrutaba molestar a la gente.

―Oye Neville ―dijo maliciosamente― ¿podrías describirnos la magnitud de tu felicidad por el regreso de Theo?

El comentario le ganó un codazo, cortesía de Theo; tanto su hermano como Neville habían enrojecido e hicieron esfuerzo por no mirarse, mientras el resto de los jóvenes se reía.

―Deja de molestar al pobre muchacho ―comentó Sirius, aunque había sido el que se rió más fuerte.

―Oye Severus ―llamó Draco al joven que estaba acomodando los postres, para horror de Sirius.

―¿Si? ―preguntó éste sin hacerle mucho caso

―¿Has visto cómo se sonroja Neville cuando hablamos de Theo?

Severus le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pues el mencionado parecía al borde de un colapso, sin embargo aun así Draco sacó su arma mortal.

―Es justo como se sonroja Sirius cada vez que te ve ―finalizó.

Sirius escupió lo que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Blaise que se quejó de inmediato, Theo le había propinado un codazo tan fuerte que Draco derramó su jugo en el plato de Blaise haciendo que volviera a protestar, mientras Ron y Pansy se reían a carcajada limpia, Harry casi se ahogaba de la risa, y Neville casi quería meterse debajo de la mesa. Nadie notó cuando Snape le dio un vistazo rápido a Sirius y se alejó de ese lado de la mesa con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Lucius se levantó en ese momento de la cabecera de la mesa y miró a sus hijos con severidad, eso los hizo tranquilizarse de momento y se disculparon de inmediato.

―Lo juro ―dijo Sirius― es un hombre peligroso.

―Más bien molestoso ―comentó Blaise.

―Merece un castigo ―apuntó Theo.

―Merece un azote ―dijo Neville.

―Se merece una nalgada ―dijo Pansy.

―Debería dársela Harry ―añadió Ron.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y fue al lado de Draco, que trataba de disimular el sonrojo.

―Estimado Draco, ―dijo con solemnidad― es mi deber ajusticiarte.

Los adultos prefirieron ignorar el hecho de que Harry estaba dándole unas muy merecidas nalgadas a Draco del otro lado de la mesa, y siguieron comentando un tema que a todos les interesaba: la boda de Blaise.

―Nadie es digno de él ―aseguró Narcisa, con todo el amor de madre en su voz.

―Aunque esas chicas parecen pensar al revés, pues todas parecen pensar que su brazo es un impedimento.

―Su brazo está mejorando ―desestimó Andrómeda― si continuamos el tratamiento estoy segura de que logrará por lo menos un ochenta por ciento de movilidad.

―Estoy segura de que llegará alguien que aprecie y sea digna de su corazón de oro. ―dijo Lily Potter amablemente.

* * *

―Te presento a mi hija Hermione ―dijo el señor Granger en el recibidor del salón de fiestas de los Malfoy― hija, éste es Blaise, hijo mayor de Lucius Malfoy.

―Hola ―saludó Blaise dándole la mano.

―Hola ―respondió la chica, también dándole la mano.

Por un instante se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, Hermione desvió la vista y se alejó con su padre a saludar a los festejados; a pesar de su asombro por las decoraciones y lujo del lugar no dejó que en su rostro se reflejara su admiración. Blaise los siguió con la mirada, él también ocultó su admiración por la joven, sin embargo, mientras recibía a los demás invitados con su habitual sonrisa, en su mente los inteligentes ojos castaños seguían sonriéndole. Mientras tanto, el señor Granger saludaba a los Malfoy.

― Agradezco mucho la invitación a una celebración familiar señores Malfoy.

―Mi esposo me ha comentado que a pesar del trabajo han desarrollado amistad ―respondió Narcisa― siéntase bienvenido.

―Gracias ―repitió― esta es mi hija, Hermione.

La joven fue puesta a cargo de los hijos del matrimonio Malfoy, éstos rápidamente la integraron en el grupo, aunque procuraron mostrar mucho más compostura. Hermione los saludó a todos y se sentó con ellos con seguridad. Ronald, ya acostumbrado a la doble personalidad de la familia, sintió que era su deber hacer que la chica se sintiera cómoda y no recelara de las aparentes actitudes frías de los chicos Malfoy.

―¿Y a qué te dedicas? ―le preguntó amablemente.

―Soy abogada ―respondió ella, no parecía muy incómoda― pero no llevo demasiado tiempo ejerciendo.

―Desde luego, te ves bastante joven.

―Aún no he cumplido 25 ―confirmó ella sonriendo.

―¡Wow! Te ves super joven ―exclamó Harry, que venía llegando― yo soy Harry, tengo 20 años y declaro que te ves de mi edad.

Ella río alegremente por el entusiasmo de Harry, que había sacado a Theo del asiento donde estaba para poder quedar al lado de ella. Draco frunció el ceño y Ron se burló de sus celos, pero Harry no estaba prestando atención, pues ya charlaba con Hermione como si fueran viejos amigos, ella, por otro lado, sí había notado la molestia de Draco.

―¿Todos ustedes son familia? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad.

―¡Oh! Básicamente sí, pero no realmente. Es algo difícil de explicar.

―Deja que te cuente yo, ―intervino Ron― los hijos Malfoy aquí presentes son Theo, Draco y mi esposa, Pansy, Harry y Neville son amigos de la infancia, pero quizá…

―¡Ahí viene Blaise! ―interrumpió Draco, sabiendo que ese loco iba a meter la pata.

―El es el hijo mayor, ―explicó Harry.

―Ya nos habíamos conocido ―aclaró ella sonriendo.

Blaise caminaba hacía ellos con una bandeja de botanas en la mano buena, se detuvo un momento cuando notó que Hermione estaba entre ellos, pero reanudó la marcha recomponiéndose al instante.

―Hola de nuevo ―la saludó con una sonrisa que ella correspondió― ¿han visto a Sirius?

―Debe estar por allá, espantando a los que se acercan a Severus ―respondió Draco riendo.

―Estábamos explicándole a Hermione nuestro parentesco ―le informó Harry.

―Ya veo, me dijo tu padre que eres abogada.

―Así es, me dijo mi padre que eres el supervisor de la empresa de tu padre.

Pansy se mostró por primera vez interesada en la recién llegada, observó la forma en la que interactuaba tan fácilmente con Blaise, pues ya estaban hablando de asuntos de trabajo, política y economía. Era evidente que Hermione era una mujer muy inteligente, pero no se veía malicia en ella, se reía discretamente pero en sus ojos se veía alegría genuina. Estaban segura de que sus impresiones eran correctas, Hermione era una buena persona, había congeniado con Ron y se había mostrado comprensiva con el excesivo entusiasmo de Harry, y mejor aún, estaba siguiendo hábilmente la conversación de su hermano mayor. Si no se equivocaba, Blaise estaba interesado en ella, pero también sabía bien que él jamás haría un movimiento para intentar algo, era una lástima.

Llegó la hora de la ceremonia y Blaise se disculpó con su nueva amiga, él y sus hermanos eran los encargados de dar un discurso. Hermione se fijó en que Blaise siempre mantenía la mano izquierda en su bolsillo, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Cuando el discurso terminó, mientras aplaudía, se atrevió a preguntarle a Harry al respecto.

―Perdió la movilidad en un accidente ―explicó el chico, con tristeza― esperamos que pueda recuperarse.

―Ya veo, bueno, es evidente que ese no ha sido problema para él para crecer como persona, se nota que es muy hábil en su trabajo y también es una persona inteligente y culta. No estés triste, estoy segura de que te molesta más que a él.

Le dedicó al chico una sonrisa y se alejó para buscar a su padre, dejando a Harry, Ron y Neville con la boca abierta, ya que ninguno se esperaba semejante respuesta de su parte.

―Ella es la indicada compañero, ―dijo Ron― ella es la que estábamos esperando.

―Seguro que sí, es la primera que no se compadece de él y que tampoco le toma importancia ―añadió Neville― ya sabes que él odia que se compadezcan de él.

Harry no dijo nada, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos, después de todo, los implicados ya habían congeniado bastante bien y a él le agradaba Hermione, no quería apresurarse pero estaba seguro de que sí, efectivamente, la indicada había llegado.

Unos días después se hizo evidente para toda la familia que algo estaba cociéndose, pues, ante la duda de todos de por qué Blaise estaba tan animado, Sirius les contó que todo se debía a Hermione Granger.

―Ha estado acompañando a su padre al trabajo, ya saben, para arreglar algunos asuntos, y se ha estado encontrando con Blaise, suelen charlar por horas en los descansos y parece que se llevan muy bien. Hoy almorzaron juntos, incluso él olvidó decirme que no comería conmigo. Pero cuando lo interrogué al respecto se molestó, ya saben, lo mismo de siempre, que no piensa invitarla a salir, que no quiere arruinarle la vida y esas tonterías.

―Tenemos que hacerlo entrar en razón ―dijo Theodore.

―Mejor aún, tenemos que comprometerlos y después que entre en razón si quiere ―opinó Ron.

―Encantador como siempre Ronald ―dijo su esposa rodando los ojos.

―No, creo que en esta ocasión el bárbaro tiene razón ―dijo Draco, pensando― él no va a aceptar nunca hasta que tenga la evidencia frente a él. Que padre haga la propuesta, y si es aceptada significa que ella también está interesada, no parece el tipo de chica que se deja casar a la fuerza.

―Puede que tengas razón, eso convencerá a Blaise.

―Pero no se han puesto a pensar ―trató de explicar Pansy, molesta― que están tratando de apresurar demasiado las cosas. Lo que menos necesita Blaise es ser presionado de esa manera.

Sin embargo, incluso Pansy habría aceptado que sus padres solicitaran un compromiso de haber sabido quién llegaría de "visita"; pero nadie tenía forma de saberlo. Lo que hicieron en lugar de eso fue tratar de adivinar los sentimientos de Hermione, ¿ella estaría interesada en Blaise?

Para sorpresa de todos menos Ron, Draco casi no participó en la charla, estaba deprimido. Harry se había ido un día después de la fiesta, alegando que tenía proyectos escolares, Draco sabía que era verdad, pues él mismo estaba muy ocupado con sus tareas, faltaba menos de un año para la graduación de ambos. Pero saber que su amigo/amado tenía motivos para irse, eso no lograba aliviar el vacío que sentía en su pecho, cada vez era más difícil vivir con sus sentimientos jamás revelados, cada vez le costaba más no abrazarlo, besarlo y…

―Volverá para la boda de Blaise ―aseguró Ron en voz baja, al verlo tan decaído― y las vacaciones de Navidad están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero debes considerar declararte ésta vez.

Draco se animó un poco, pero ignoró deliberadamente la sugerencia de su cuñado, ¿cómo podría él declararse? Aún así se obligó a sonreír, sus hermanos se irían pronto y Pansy solo volvería un mes después, para su visita anual, tenía que pasar tiempo con ellos también.

Finalmente los Weasley se marcharon, Theo lo hizo un poco antes; entonces Draco y Neville volvieron a sumergirse en la monotonía de sus vidas, sintiéndose felices y al mismo tiempo envidiando a Blaise, que pasaba todo su tiempo al lado de la joven Granger; Sirius se había encargado de eso, desde luego él también estaba en el grupo, pero siempre encontraba un pretexto para dejarlos solos, y si Blaise no se daba cuenta de que su amigo de toda la vida desaparecía, tenía que estar entrando al sinuoso camino del amor.

―Dime Sirius ―le dijo Draco en una ocasión― ¿qué se siente estar entregando a tu Blaise a otra?

Desde luego, Sirius estaba triste por tener que despegarse de su casi hermano, pero sabía que valía la pena. No obstante, el condenado rubio hacía todo lo posible para molestarlo cada vez que podía, y esa era una desventaja… ¿o no?

―Draco ―interrumpió la voz de Snape― tus deberes, ya.

Draco gruñó, pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Él respetaba mucho a Snape, aunque fuera muy joven, y sabía que su padre tenía un aprecio sincero por él y por eso vivía con ellos. Era huérfano, pero él nunca había dejado que eso lo afectara, era muy responsable y eficiente. El señor Malfoy lo había contratado cuando tenía la edad de Draco, y se había asombrado por las habilidades del joven, un par de años después lo llevó a su casa y dejó que se encargara de todo, incluso de sus hijos. Ahí lo había conocido Sirius y de inmediato le había gustado, pero descubrió que frente a él se volvía terriblemente torpe, y eso lo avergonzaba mucho, pues el siempre pulcro Severus debía pensar que era un tonto. Al parecer, era cosa de familia tener largos enamoramientos, a excepción de Pansy, pues el suyo tenía ya seis años.

―Black ―llamó Snape, con impaciencia. ¿Hace cuanto estaba hablándole?

―¿S- si? ―respondió él tartamudeando, pudo ver a Draco riendo silenciosamente.

―Te decía que la señora te llama a tomar el té con ella

―¿La… señora?

―La señora Narcisa, la que es tu prima.

―Claro, si… yo em, voy para allá. ― Draco estaba terriblemente rojo por el esfuerzo que hacía para no reírse. Condenado crío.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero La voz volvió a detenerlo.

―La sala de té está por acá Black, como ya bien sabes.

¿Era su imaginación, o era real la diversión que percibía en las palabras de Severus? Muerto de vergüenza, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la sala de té; sintió que el otro lo seguía de cerca, provocando que sus pasos fueran tiesos y torpes.

―No voy a perderme Snape ―le dijo, no muy convencido.

―No pienso correr el riesgo, Black ―respondió éste.

Sirius lo miró de reojo y casi se le sale el corazón cuando descubrió que Snape de verdad estaba sonriendo, al verse descubierto, Severus simplemente miró a otro lado, sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente. Sirius se atrevió entonces a tener un poquito de esperanza, y con eso, sus pasos se volvieron más seguros.

* * *

Por si se hacen pelotas con ésta familia, está compuesta por:

Padres: Lucius y Narcisa

Hijos: Blaise (27 años), Theo (25 años), Pansy (23 años) y Draco (20 años)

Sirius tiene 28, igual Snape; como ya sabemos, Sev es de enero y Sirius de noviembre.

Neville tiene 22, Ronald 25

Harry 20 y Hermione 24

Tenía este cap listo desde hace siglos pero lo tuve como rehén hasta actualizar los otros. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: La historia se desarrolla a finales del siglo XX y en un contexto donde los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes (así es en la película original). Sin embargo no quiero caer tramas innecesarias incluyendo la homofobia en mi historia; me dan flojera los diálogos tipo, "no me puede gustar porque es hombre/mujer".

 **Estaremos Juntos**

 **Capítulo 3: Visitas inesperadas**

Lucius Malfoy tenía también varios amigos muy antiguos a los que le gustaba frecuentar, entre los que se encontraba el señor Greengrass, un hombre amable e inteligente al que sus padres habían casado con una señorita de sociedad, frívola y ambiciosa. Las "cualidades" de la madre habían sido heredadas por sus dos hijas, Daphne y Astoria; aunque la mayor, Daphne, era además astuta y un poco malvada; mientras que la menor era más bien una chica inteligente y consentida; que tenía además un encaprichamiento con Draco desde hacía un par de años, algo que no le había impedido tener múltiples romances con otros chicos.

El señor Greengrass tenía la costumbre de visitar a los Malfoy dos veces al año, casi todos los años. Precisamente, casi siete años atrás había llevado, por insistencia de Lucius, a toda su familia, por primera vez; entonces un joven Blaise había quedado prendado de la hermosa Daphne, quien acababa de cumplir 18 años y deseaba comerse al mundo. La chica había seducido al mayor de los Malfoy y había intentado seducir a Theodore al mismo tiempo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, finalmente había sido rechazada por Theo, que ya estaba enamorado de Neville, a quien desde entonces le guardó un profundo rencor; molesta, rechazó cruelmente a Blaise cuando le pidió ser su novia, causándole así todos los complejos que aún tenía respecto a su brazo. Después de eso la vieron sólo una vez más en otra visita, sólo un par de años atrás, donde quedó claro que aún afectaba a Blaise; fue entonces también cuando la joven Astoria comenzó a intentar monopolizar a Draco, que por alguna razón no parecía darse por enterado.

Los otros dos hermanos, Pansy y Draco, sabían muy poco de lo que había sucedido entonces, pues Blaise nunca dijo nada, aunque Sirius dijo lo suficiente para que ellos comenzaran a detestar a Daphne, los padres de los involucrados tampoco sabían nada. Por lo que cuando el señor Greengrass apareció por ahí un día, haciendo una visita rápida y fue invitado junto con su familia para quedarse con ellos en diciembre, los chicos se sintieron como menos, muy incómodos. Pansy discutió el asunto con Draco y Sirius por teléfono, una semana antes de que ella llegara para su visita anual.

―Tenemos que mantenerla alejada de Blaise, ―decía Sirius― podría arruinar los avances que ha hecho con Hermione.

―No estaría pasando esto si los hubiéramos comprometido en cuanto se conocieron.

―Draco, ya te dije que los compromisos ya no son tan drásticos ―le dijo su hermana― estamos por iniciar el siglo XXI, no somos medievales.

―Pues deberían. Sabes que Blaise nunca hará nada por sí mismo.

―Nos estamos apresurando, ―dijo Sirius― por Hermione no hay que preocuparnos, si a ella le gusta Blaise y es la persona que creo que es, entonces no hay problema con ella.

―Sólo tenemos que vigilar que Blaise no se sabotee a sí mismo ―concluyó Pansy.

―Y que esa bruja no vuelva a lastimarlo ―añadió Draco.

Realmente no tendrían que haberse preocupado por cómo afectaría la presencia de Daphne a Blaise, pues ya no tenía espacio en la mente ni en el corazón del joven, pero sí que podía llegar para joder muchas cosas. Sirius también temía su encuentro con Neville, al que aún le guardaba rencor por el rechazo de Theo, y Ron también pensaba en qué podría resultar del encuentro de Astoria, Draco y Harry; no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir lo de Daphne y Theo. Finalmente llegó Pansy, y pudo comprobar por sí misma la estrecha relación que su hermano mayor, inconscientemente, estaba formando con Granger; ella también parecía genuinamente interesada en él, así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado al respecto; sólo había que mantener a esa mujer alejada de ellos. Sin embargo había malas noticias para Draco…

―¿Por qué invitaron a los Greengrass, madre? ―preguntó Pansy un día, mientras almorzaban.

―Pensamos que les harían buena compañía ―respondió ella― dado que los Potter no vendrán este año…

Draco dejó caer los cubiertos ruidosamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó.

―Draco, no seas maleducado, ―reprendió ella― al parecer la hermana de Lily está enferma, así que pasarán las fiestas con ella. Esperaba que aunque no esté tu amigo pudieras divertirte con Astoria.

Y así, Ronald descubrió con horror, que los padres de Draco esperaban que resultara un compromiso de todo eso.

Pero los Greengrass no esperan un compromiso, esperaban dos.

Lo había conocido casi dos meses atrás, pero sentía que hubiera sido de toda la vida; estaba consciente de que él quizá no estuviera interesado en ella de forma romántica, pero no podía evitar que cada momento que pasaba con Blaise, ella se sintiera más y más atraída a él. Después de todo, Blaise cumplía con todo lo que ella consideraba importante en su hombre ideal; era inteligente, educado, amable, valiente y fuerte (emocionalmente); además de que también era una muy buena persona, siempre preocupado por los más necesitados y las injusticias sociales. Al principio se había sentido aliviada porque él no la hizo de menos en las negociaciones sólo por ser mujer y muy joven, ella odiaba que la menospreciaran por algo tan ridículo, pronto comenzó a apreciar todas las cualidades del joven, descubrió que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, y ahora había descubierto que cuando estaba sola pensaba en él y anhelaba su presencia. Se sentía ridícula y estúpida por haber caído tan fácilmente ante alguien que la veía como su amiga y nada más; y desde luego, la presencia de Daphne Greengrass no mejoró las cosas.

Llegó a visitar a los Malfoy (Blaise) por insistencia de Sirius y Pansy unos días después de comenzar diciembre, y lo primero que vio cuando la dejaron pasar a la enorme casa, fue a una mujer alta y muy elegante que parecía sorprendida de verla, Hermione se repuso primero de la sorpresa y la saludó, la otra le respondió aunque más fríamente, hubiera sido muy incómodo (lo fue) de no ser porque Pansy llegó en ese momento y la saludó alegremente, la tomó del brazo y la jaló diciendo que fueran a tomar el té con su madre.

―Hola Pansy ―llamó Daphne, desde las escaleras.

― ¡Ah!, hola Greengrass, no te había visto ―le respondió ella, pero no extendió la invitación ni presentó a las desconocidas.

A Hermione le quedó claro que quien fuera esa mujer, a Pansy no le agradaba; y pronto a ella tampoco le agradaría.

De todos modos, la señora Narcisa extendió la invitación a las otras damas presentes en la casa y las seis tomaron el té muy incómodamente.

Blaise entró a la sala de té buscando a su hermana, pero se le olvidó inmediatamente para qué la requería cuando vio a los presentes. Estaba la pequeña Astoria y a su lado Daphne y su madre, por su puesto. Pero quien realmente captó su atención fue Hermione, que ese día había dejado los pantalones y faldas formales que solía usar en el trabajo y que ahora llevaba puesto un vestido con mangas largas que le quedaba muy bien, le quedaba tan bien que olvidó saludar a su madre y hermana y lo único que salió de su boca fue

―Hermione ―por suerte no tartamudeó.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, como siempre solía hacerlo, y parecía que iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Daphne decidió que no quería ser ignorada y abrió la boca.

―Hola _Blaise,_ ¿Cómo es qué sigues trabajando en diciembre?

―Oh, hola Greengrass ―dijo él― es mi responsabilidad.

Y volvió a ver a Hermione, algo que a su madre le pareció muy divertido.

―Hermione, querida ―dijo ella― Sirius mencionó que tenía unos documentos para ti, ¿por qué no dejas que Blaise te lleve a verlo?

―Sí, claro. Gracias por el té señora Malfoy.

Y salió de la habitación seguida de Blaise, la mirada furiosa de Daphne y las sonrisas divertidas de las mujeres Malfoy.

Al final de la semana, a Hermione le quedaron claras dos cosas: Daphne Greengrass estaba interesada en Blaise, pero los hermanos (y Sirius) de éste la detestaban por alguna razón (es una odiosa) que ella desconocía y estaban usándola para mantenerla alejada de Blaise. De no ser por la alegría y cariño con los que siempre la habían tratado, Hermione se hubiera sentido ofendida de ser usada de esa manera, pero sabía que los Malfoy no tenían malas intenciones, y además Blaise no parecía interesado en la joven tampoco, de hecho, parecía que se sentía muy aliviado de alejarse de su presencia siempre que podía; por esas razones siguió acudiendo a los llamados que le hacían los hermanos de Blaise, casi todos los días de esa semana y se divertía al ver la mirada de alivio de su amigo, cada vez que podía alejarse con ella y dejar atrás a una malhumorada Daphne.

Sabía que iba a ganarse la antipatía de la invitada de los Malfoy, pero no le importaba, ya que estaba ayudando a un amigo (que le gusta) muy querido. Le hubiera gustado hacer algo también por Draco, que tenía una cara horrible de cansancio después de estar soportando la incansable presencia de Astoria, que se había pegado a él como una lapa y no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta conseguir un anillo de compromiso o algo así.

―No entiendo por qué no se la quita de encima ―le comentó a Ronald un día― a él le gusta Harry ¿no?

Ron escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y se atragantó en un ataque de risa.

―Se supone que es un secreto de Draco ―le respondió― pero sinceramente no entiendo como nadie se ha dado cuenta antes.

―Supongo que están todos ocupados en sus propios problemas amorosos como para notarlo ―se rió ella.

―Debes tener razón, pero respecto a tu pregunta, sí, Harry lo trae tonto.

―Entonces Astoria…

―Draco no se ha dado cuenta de lo que se espera de él. Pero no te preocupes, ayer decidí darle una ayuda y espero que esté llegando pronto.

Hermione pensó que algo debía estar mal en la mente de los Malfoy cuando el domingo por la tarde Harry se presentó con muchas maletas y una encantadora sonrisa y Draco inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que cayeron al piso riendo como tontos. ¿Cómo rayos no veían lo cerca que estuvo de besarlo? Aunque para Hermione, los sentimientos de Harry eran un misterio.

―Creí que no te vería ―le decía Draco a su amigo, aún en el suelo.

―Bueno, Ron llamó a mi madre y le preguntó si no podría venir por lo menos yo ―le contó, y luego añadió en su oído― ¿acaso me extrañabas?

Draco se estremeció como un gato pero lo disimuló con una risa, le hizo una señal a su amigo indicándole que después le contaba. Quizá los demás Malfoy hubieran descubierto el secreto del menor en ese instante de no ser por otro visitante que se presentó a cenar ese día y ocasionó una escena similar, aunque menos impulsiva, con la única hija de la familia.

―Neville ―le regaño Pansy― llevo tres semanas aquí y no habías venido a verme ni una vez.

―Deberás culpar a tu tía, no me deja ni respirar.

―Bueno chicos ―reprendió su madre― dejen que terminen de entrar y respirar. Draco, lleva a Harry a su cuarto.

Y así fue como Harry se ganó el profundo desprecio de Astoria Greengrass.

Daphne no pensaba aguantar otra semana la presencia de Hermione, y no pensaba irse de esa casa con las manos vacías, por lo que al día siguiente los Greengrass sorprendieron a los Malfoy con un par de propuestas de matrimonio.

―Debido a nuestra amistad, nos gustaría que tu familia tomara a nuestras hijas como parte de ella ―dijo la señora Greengrass.

Narcisa se quedó inmóvil, ciertamente era un par de buenos matrimonios pero ella estaba segura de que sus hijos mayores tenían su interés en otro lado, y el menor de ellos no parecía muy entusiasmado con Astoria como ella había esperado, pero ellos también deseaban ese compromiso en particular.

―Me parece, ―comenzó a decir, calculando― que Draco es demasiado joven para comprometerse, aún no termina sus estudios…

― ¡Oh! Entendemos eso, pero recuerda querida que un compromiso no es un matrimonio, tienen tiempo suficiente para conocerse.

―Aun así me gustaría hablarlo con él primero.

―Por supuesto ―cedió la otra con cierta molestia.

― ¿Qué hay de Daphne y Theo? ―sugirió el señor Greengrass.

― ¿Theo? ―se sorprendió Lucius.

―Bueno ―titubeo su amigo― son más cercanos en edad.

―Sin embargo ―ésta vez Narcisa fue más firme― Theo ya está enamorado de alguien más, de eso estoy segura.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que aún no se ha comprometido?

―Ha dejado sus estudios como prioridad.

―En tal caso quizá no es un afecto profundo, ¿no crees?

―Eso lo decidirá él, querida ―Narcisa comenzaba a molestarse.

― ¿Qué hay de Blaise? ―interrumpió el esposo.

El matrimonio Malfoy se miró, a ellos les parecía evidente que Blaise sentía interés en Hermione, pero su hijo parecía muy dispuesto a negarlo cada vez que le preguntaban si debían ir a pedir su mano, por lo que quizá era sólo amistad. Además, si de ventajas se trataba, un matrimonio con una Greengrass era más beneficioso, y Blaise ya estaba en edad de casarse.

―Quisiera discutirlo con él primero ―dijo Lucius― pero creo que no habrá problemas.

Pero claro que hubo problemas.

Para los padres Malfoy, el compromiso casi seguro era el de Draco, así que decidieron hablar con él primero para informarle la decisión, sin embargo no estaba en su habitación y cuando le preguntaron a una muy enojada Astoria dónde podría estar, ella sólo mencionó algo como "el de lentes", y con eso supieron que bien podría estar en China si Harry estaba con él. Blaise había salido con Sirius y Hermione, por lo que tampoco pudieron hablar con él. De todos modos Lucius llamó a Theo para preguntarle si de casualidad no estaba interesado en un matrimonio con Daphne Greengrass y éste sólo respondió "por supuesto que no" y colgó.

—Aunque eso ya lo sabías —le dijo Narcisa, viendo a su marido con el teléfono inerte en la mano.

Cuando Draco regresó tenía las mejillas rojas, un paquete marrón muy sospechoso y manchas de pintura en la ropa, además de una sonrisa enorme, pero ésta se desvaneció cuando escuchó lo que sus padres tenían que decirle.

— ¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando terminaron de informarle de su compromiso.

—Sé que ambos son muy jóvenes aún pero la boda puede fijarse a unos cinco años, incluso más si ustedes lo desean.

—Dado que ya se llevan bien eso no tardará demasiado.

—¿Llevarnos bien? —Draco estaba muy molesto— madre, ¿de dónde sacas que nos llevamos bien?

—Draco, no intentes negarlo. Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos días.

—¡Eso es porque ella no me deja en paz! No porque me interese. —dijo, aun tratando de controlarse.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Que yo no la soporto, es pesada, odiosa y no quiero casarme con ella. Y eso no va a cambiar. De hecho, madre, no quiero que intentes concertarme ningún compromiso con nadie, pues yo no pienso casarme con alguien a quien no ame profundamente, así que he decidido que moriré soltero.

—¿Ese no es el diálogo de la Benet*? —preguntó Narcisa, pero Draco ya se había ido.

"Con nadie que no sea Harry", fue lo que quiso decir en realidad, pero aún no estaba listo para revelarle su secreto a su madre. Desde luego, Lucius quería reclamar, pero Narcisa no pensaba casar a ninguno de sus hijos con alguien por quien sentían aversión, y Draco no era de los que fingían, así que decidió dejarlo, aunque estaba contrariada, pues había estado muy segura de ese compromiso. Sólo esperaba tener más suerte con Blaise.

—No deberías siquiera intentarlo —le dijo Daphne de pronto.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hermione.

—De Blaise, no te hagas la tonta.

—¿Disculpa? De verdad, no tengo el placer de entenderte.

—¡Por favor!, es obvio que estás intentando cazarlo, pero no te servirá de nada quería, él es mío.

Hermione no supo que responder, pues, ¿qué podía responder a semejante impertinencia?, pero Daphne no pensaba conformarse con su silencio.

—Blaise ha estado enamorado de mí desde que nos conocimos hace siete años, pero ha sido demasiado tímido para demostrarlo; pero nuestro compromiso finalmente ha sido formalizado, y realmente nos gustaría que dejaras de rondarle tanto.

—He venido únicamente porque Pansy me lo ha pedido —respondió Hermione, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Ella y yo no nos llevamos bien —dijo Daphne, restándole importancia— pero las cosas son como son; estamos enamorados y a mi prometido le incomoda tu presencia.

—Si Blaise me dice que le incomoda mi amistad entonces bien puede decírmelo él, pero yo visito esta casa con intenciones de "cazarlo" como tú dices, sino por la amistad y cariño que me inspira toda la familia.

—Pues no lo parece, ¿pretendes que crea que no estás tras el dinero de los herederos? Además, Blaise será el Presidente cuando su padre se retire, y tú sólo eres una abogada hija de un ejecutivo menor, tus intenciones son obvias, ¿por qué otro motivo te acercarías a él, sin importarte su condición?

— ¡Por qué no me importa su condición! No me importa si es un heredero, ni si será Presidente o no. Blaise me importa porque creo que es una gran persona, y estoy muy agradecida por su amistad. Lamento que tenga que casarse con una persona tan Snob, pero si es su decisión lo apoyo, porque lo aprecio y entiendo que el corazón no siempre es razonable.

Y se fue furiosa, ante la mirada sorprendida de los miembros de la familia que la vieron salir, dejando atrás una satisfecha Daphne y un confundido Blaise, que había oído la última parte de la conversación y que no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

*Referencia a Elizabeth Benet

Como comenté por aquí o por ahí, estoy tratando de entrar a un posgrado, envié mi perfil y el proyecto y todo eso pero me rechazaron. He estado bastante deprimida pero pues ustedes lectores (si existen aún) no tienen la culpa de mi desastre. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
